


Guilty Pleasures

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third day prompt: moist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

It was a soft moan, for her ears alone.

_Good, Severus Snape. You’re exactly where I want you._

“More?” she asked, leaning closer. 

“Always, pet,” he purred.

“Say please.”

He favoured her with a slow, sensual smile the serpent in the Garden would have been proud of. “Make me.”

Looking at Severus, his graceful wrists tied with red silk, his eyes covered with a leather blindfold, Hermione smiled. Sometimes making him behave was extremely beneficial to both parties.

“Open up,” she whispered.

His lips closed around the fork. “You make the best cake,” he moaned, licking chocolate from his lips.


End file.
